The Chameleon gets a visit
by ChameleonRose
Summary: This is the sequel to my story the chameleon and her vist. In this story we see Cammie back at Gallagher for her second semester of her junior year. Friends will be visiting and relationships will blossom and I don't know how to put this ZAMMIE ZAMMIE ZAMMIE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls **

Chapter 1

I was sitting in one of the many secret passage ways at Gallagher thinking about my break and what I was going to tell the my sisters about it when they got back, when I heard the distinct English accent and "Bloody Hell" of the first of my group of 3 best friends/ roommates Bex. I knew as I climbed out of my passage way and back into the hall that I had the biggest grin spread across my face. I hadn't seen Bex or Liz and Macey for that matter since they came shopping with me as a surprise for me from Joe. As I ran around the corner I heard her say

"Where the bloody hell is that girl! She knows I like a welcoming committee" I just laughed at my friend's antics

"And she also knows you've spent way too much time with Macey" I called out to her as other girls were squealing and telling each other about what they did on their breaks

"Oh thank god you did survive the break from hell or though from what I saw it was more like heaven with a little bit of hell here and there" Bex said as she gave me a hug but since Bex is one of the loudest people I've ever met in my entire life and we were in a room full of spies in training everyone heard her and their heads whipped around to face us. Of course Tina Walters being the daughter of a spy and gossip columnist was the first to speak

"So it's true; your mum, Solomon and the Director of the CIA took you on a mission to RIO to take down a drug cartel and you got shot in the leg" Bex was trying not to laugh and I have to admit I was to

"Where on earth did you hear that Tina?" She just shrugged

"I had to stay at…" I cut myself off am I allowed to tell them where I was. See only me and my best friends/roommates know about the Blackthorne institute for boys (all boy spy school) and the rest of our sisters are still stuck speculating about other schools. Out the corner of my eye I saw Joe walk past and shake his head ever so slightly telling me that no; I couldn't tell them where I spent my break "at Gallagher. I had to stay at Gallagher all break. No missions, no beaches, no RIO, no gun shots to the leg and absolutely no hot guys"

"OMG, that MUST have been the break from hell, what are you talking about Bex" now Bex looked stupid but she saw Joe as well so she knew why I didn't tell them where I really spent my break. So she just rolled her eyes and said

"She left out the fact that she had Solomon's credit cards for the Whole Break" emphasising the 'the whole break' thing. I just smirked at them all (I habit I had picked up at Blackthorne)

"And nobody sent me the card numbers or the actual cards. I'm insulted" Macey the second of my friends exclaimed "we could've had so much fun Cam"

"And Joe would be bankrupt and I think there's some unspoken law against sending your god father bankrupt Mace" I said as we had a big group hug when we pulled away from each other Macey cocked her head to the side

"Something's missing" she said just as we heard a massive crash behind us than an

"Oopsy daisy" in a sweet southern accent Me, Bex and Macey all rolled our eyes and laughed

"Liz" we all said at the same time and turned around to see our fourth and final best friend and roommate looking as red as ever

"Fall asleep beside the pool again Lizzie" Bex asked her British accent as clear as day

"Maybe" we all just looked at her "oh fine yes but only for a little while"

"Lizzie you're as red as a tomato" Macey said laughing at Liz

"Yer don't lie Liz even if you weren't as red as a tomato we would still know" I told her as we had a fully complete group hug

"Now let's get all your stuff up stairs so we're on time for dinner"

"We don't have that much stuff" Mace said picking up her bag and three of the smaller suit cases of her total of 12

"Yer we don't" Bex said motioning to Liz and herself

"You on the other hand I don't have a clue how your stuff fits in our room" she finished while pointing at Macey. Macey just faked a look of hurt and walked off leaving us with her other 9 bags 2 of which were huge. It took the four of us 2 trips but we got Macey's 12 bags, Bex's 3 bags and Liz's 4 bags (one was completely gadgets and other inventions) up to our room it then took them 2 hours to unpack. Well, it took Macey 2 hours it took Liz an hour and Bex all of 20 minutes. By then it was time for dinner.

**AN- here it is the first chapter to the sequel. Hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls.**

Chapter 2

We sat down at dinner and waited for the teachers including my mother the headmistress and my god father the Cov Ops teacher. We were just contemplating stealing a bred roll each to snack on when the doors opened and they all walked in and took their seats. My mother than stood behind the podium and we all stood to give the Gallagher Academy pledge. Once we had given the pledge and sat down we all started eating but my mum didn't sit down I stopped eating and everyone at my table looked at me than my mum asked for everyone's attention

"Girls I know you are all eager to finish eating the lovely meal that chef has made for us but I have some exciting news. Girls there is another school just like ours" was all she got out before whispers erupted "Girls please let me finish they are like us in every way but one. This one thing may be our one attribute that we are most proud of. So please join me in welcoming the boys from the Blackthorne institute" as she said this, 16 boys walked through the doors of the grand hall. The whole school turned to watch as they made their way to the front of the hall where my mum was standing as they walked past Grant gave me our secret hand shake (it's so complicated I won't even try to explain it to you I'm actually surprised Grant can do it) and no one noticed. Bex, Liz and Macey were automatically checking their teeth and hair along with every other girl in the hall I couldn't take it

"You have got to be kidding me" I yelled as I stood up

"We missed you to Cam" Nick said sounding insulted

"I did miss you, well some of you, but still now I have to put up with the whole of my sisterhood drooling over all of you it's disgusting"

"Nice to know how you really feel Cam" said Grant the big idiot but he's like a big teddy bear. He's also like my big brother. So are Jonas and Nick as well as some of the other boys. But Zach is like an evil being from another planet I haven't really even spoken to him since the kiss. But that's life

"Well it's not that you disgust me or that my sisterhood disgust me it's the fact that I see most of you like brothers and their, my sisters. Ok, Ok. Well I'm off to bed as I don't need to stick around here and get interrogated." As I was about to walk out the doors I turned around

"Oh and boys remove the bugs from my room by tomorrow morning and that's all bugs if not they will be waiting in a pile at the door for you to pick up and they will be in tiny pieces" and as I turned back around to leave I blew the room a kiss if you can't get in or out without being noticed you might as well make a scene.

**AN- I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Real life has been a mess with going back to school and being sick. I have decided I'm only going to update once a week twice if I find the time. I'm going to try and put a poll up on my profile for you fabulous readers to chose the day I update it will be either Wednesday, Saturday or Sunday. I hope you like this chapter I know it's short but the next chapter the drama starts to show its self. **

**Yours truly ChameleonRose **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls. Never have and never will. **

Chapter 3

As I was walking down to breakfast I knew I was going to have hell to pay for what I did at dinner last night and as if my sisters could read my mind they pounced as soon as I sat down

"OMG, Cammie how do you know them" Tina exclaimed and there were nods of agreement from the rest of the juniors

"I know a lot of people" was the only response I gave them before I had Grant on one side of me where Bex just was and Nick on the other where Macey just was

"You giving our girl trouble" Grant asked making out like he would beat them to death if they were and they kept it up

"Grant I can kick your ass so hard you can't walk for days at a time and on their good days those girls you just threatened for no reason can put up a bit of a fight against me" I told Grant without looking up. Nick, Jonas and Zach (who were both sitting across from me) started laughing at him

"Cammie make them stop" Grant whined. All I did was look up briefly and glare at them and they shut up straight away except Zach

"Hey Goode remember how I told you to sleep with one eye open when I was at Blackthorne" I asked as I casually looked up at him. He smirked and nodded

"well Goode you might want to continue to do that" I seethed at him before I stormed out. As I was about to walk out the door I heard Grant say

"Dude you can't help yourself can you you've fallen for her hard and yet you continue to piss her off. Dude you're gonna end up dead" Grant practically yelled at Zach and everyone was looking at the both of them. Zach looked at him like he was gonna kill him and my friends sprinted out the door to presumably find me but ran straight past me. All I did was walk up behind my mum and Joe and Grab Joe by the shoulders to help mum restrain him

"Do you think that there's any chance that not everyone heard that?" I whispered in my mum's ear

"Sorry Kiddo" she whispered back with an apologetic look on her face

"If anyone wants me I'm taking Abby's baby for a drive. I'll be back before dinner" I told my mum and Joe as Professor Buckingham took over for me holding Joe in his seat while my mother tried to calm him down

"Cameron, you have classes today" my mother told me in a disapproving tone

"and if I don't take good care of Abby's baby I'll never have them ever again in fact I'll never see the light of day again" she had a calculating look on her face then nodded giving me her approval. I grabbed my bag which had the keys in it and only then did everyone realise that I was still in the Grand Hall. Grant looked scared for his life and Zach looked a mix between embarrassed and like he wanted to kill Grant the rest of the hall was silent as I walked out to Abby's car. As I was about to get in the car I sensed someone behind me. I used the rear-view mirror to see who it was, it was Zach. I think I might avoid him for a while. I got in, revved the engine and took off at 100 miles an hour.

**AN- I'm so sorry I haven't updated, school and other things like that have gotten in the way also you my lovely readers need to tell me when you want me to update I have a poll up you just need to vote. I think my chapters are starting to get shorter. Also I've hit a bit of writers block lucky for you and me I have pre-written some chapters. **

**yours truly **

**ChameleonRose**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- sorry this is being reposted I just realised I had more to this chapter in a different folder anyway here is the whole thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Abby's friends are all mine though.**

Chapter 4

When I got back it was time for lunch. I walked in the front doors and straight away my name was called from 6 people and from 2 directions. The girls ran over to me and pulled me down the corridor and into an empty classroom

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked as Bex locked the door (a pretty useless jester since we're in a SPY SCHOOL) "About what?" I asked like I didn't know what they were talking about (of course I knew they were talking about Zach)

"Well there's your answer Liz." Macey said from her spot perched on top of a desk one row over from the rest of us "She's going to ignore it and act like it never happened."

"Well, what would you do oh one of great wisdom?" I asked her sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I would walk straight up to him and kiss him straight on the lips then walk back out the door."

"Why would you do that?" Liz asked

"Simple to show him who's on top. Then if they do get together he'll know that when it comes to their relationship that Cam has the power." Macey explained.

"Hate to break it to ya Mace but I think that's already been made known to the whole of the school." Bex told Macey. I had, had enough I got up unlocked the door and walked out. When I got to the grand hall the doors were shut I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I walked 2 meters to the left of the doors pressed on the stone that was just a slightly different colour to the rest, the wall then opened up just enough for me to slip through into the passage way. I walked through the passage way until I got to the exit just outside of Madam Dabney's tea room, from there I entered the vents that led to the kitchen, and from there I entered the grand hall through the service door near the table where we sit. No one even noticed that I had come in. I sat down and started eating. Then out of nowhere Tilly, Cali and Emma came through the door led by my mum

"Where on earth is she Rach?" Emma asked mum "

Why are you asking me she could be anywhere. You'd have more luck getting Abby to sell her car then finding Cam in the school. She knows this place like the back of her hand. Seriously getting Abby to sell her car and finding Cam in this school when she doesn't want to be are two things that nobody will ever be able to do." I decided that it was time to make my presence know and have fun at the same time

"Hey, Grant pass the salad will you?"

"Christ Cam! Where did you come from?" Grant exclaimed everyone turned and looked our way

"Grant, I think that's something you need to ask your parents." I told him

"There she is!" Tilly said laughing I couldn't help it I squealed (I really do need to get that under control) and ran to them. I flung my arms around them Tilly picked me up and spun me round, Emma held me at arm's length and told me to let her look at me and Cali made me twirl. Everyone was looking at us then Joe walked in

, took one look at what was going on, turned around and started walking out. That was when I knew there was something we wasn't telling us,

"So Joe, where is she?" I asked going with my gut that was telling me the look on his face meant that he was even more scared then when he walked in to the grand hall, which could only mean one thing Abby was here somewhere or was on her way. He looked at me like I was the devil.

"Your Aunt is down in the subs. Now if you will all excuse me I think I'm going to go somewhere out of reach of danger. I hear Monte Carlo is nice this time of year." He said as he walked out of the hall he didn't even get to the door before me, Cali, Emma, Tilly, Bex, Liz and Macey had raced out the door past him and left everybody looking after us.

**AN- sorry for the late update guys so it seem that most of you that voted want me to update on Saturdays which is good as it gives me extra time from when I start writing the chapters on Wednesdays to finish them also bad news I'm in exams at the moment so my updating won't even out for a while. Also I'm going to leave the poll for update days up until I finish this term of school can't believe I'm like two and a bit weeks away from finishing since I finish on the Thursday. Ok so the poll will close at midnight on the 28th of march guys. And I will be up to close it as that's when me and my family are leaving to drive up north to see more family for Easter. Another bit of bad news I'm behind on my writing I only have like one and a half more chapters. I will spend what ever time I can on the holidays writing but it may be a while till I get**** back in front as I have a serious case of writers block and it driving me crazy. So sorry it's taking me so long to update and stuff. **

**Yours truly**

**ChameleonRose **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

Chapter 5

When we arrived at the elevators to go down to the subs we realised we didn't know in which room (each level has like 50 rooms and that's just the ones with doors then there's the secret passage/room ones and I haven't even been able to find all of them yet) on which level she was. This was slightly problematic. Then I had a brain wave and I wasn't the only one.

"She's on level 3." Me, Bex, Liz and Macey said at the same time (it was a never able to be repeated scary synchronised, at the same time) Cali, Ema and Tilly just looked at us like 'you four spend waaaaaaaaaaaay to much time together'.

"How do you know?" Tilly asked

"That's the floor Joe's main office is on." I told them while scanning my hand

"And what makes you think that she would be there?" Cali asked

"Apart from the fact she was obviously with Joe just before he came into the grand hall, I'm not blind." I replied as the elevator doors opened. Cali, Ema and Tilly laughed.

"They aren't as discrete as they think they are, are they?" Cali asked us amused but not really expecting a response from any of us. We all nodded anyway and made our way down to level 3. Once we got there we stayed as silent as possible hoping that she hadn't heard the elevator or that she thought it was Joe. Once we got to Joe's main office we broke up Cali, Ema, Tilly and Me on one side and Macey, Liz and Bex on the other. Macey and Cali were both right next to the door Tilly and Bex right behind them both wanting to just brake the door down and run in there and tackle her to the floor. Ema and Liz both a lot more subdued were just standing there waiting for the dramatics to be over with. Looking at them like this I can see my friends in my Aunts friends. Bex will be just like Tilly always away on a mission in some exotic place. Liz will end up just like Ema following us all around whenever she can, being our voice of reason. And Macey well her and Cali could be the same person some times. I mean they even come from similar backgrounds. Cali's family has in all the high social circles and were always in the news and on TV not sure what for though. Cali and Macey bonded a lot over that fact in though they hadn't officially meet they had exchanged numbers and Macey often called Cali to talk about thing me, Bex and Liz just wouldn't get and don't pretend we ever will. I come back to the present after zoning out to see Tilly waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry just thinking." I whispered to them. That was a mistake though. As just then Abby shot through the door and grabbed me.

"That wasn't your first mistake though." She said pulling me into a hug.

"What was it then?" Bex asked her need to perfect her spying skills over ruling her want to see Abby.

"You let Joe walk off without making sure there was no way for him to contact me." She smirked. We all just looked at each other and tackled her back into the room and on to the couch Joe has in his office. Abby squealed and yelled at us to stop it which we all ignored as she could barely get the words out through her laughing. Needless to say we all ended up laughing in a big pile on the couch and floor (all 8 of us wouldn't fit on the couch even if we were are all half on top of each other and don't ask me how we did it either).

"So, Abby when do I get to start calling Joey, Uncle Joey." I asked casually after we had all finished laughing and gotten comfortable. Everyone except Abby started laughing again and Abby just sat there with her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Tactful Cams, real tactful" Tilly scoffed

"Well no one else was going to say anything and just asking isn't my style. Plus I already know that their dating, I want to know when Joseph Solomon is going to be completely off limits to everyone apart from my wonderful Aunt." I told them all snuggling further in to the Aunt in question. Abby just grinned at us all

"You're going to need to ask Joe that one." She laughed. We spent the next hour and a half talking and catching up with each other. It wasn't until we got out of the subs that we realised we had been down there

"Well since we all missed dinner how about we all hang out in our room after going down to the kitchen and asking Chef if we can have some food. And if we can't well I'm sure we have enough junk food stashed in our room to carry us over till morning." Bex said as she started off in the direction of the kitchen passage as we like to call it (it's a secret passage that leads straight to the kitchen) with us following behind her. That was when I heard Zach call my name. I turned to see him walking towards us.

"Cammie, can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked I looked and my friends, Aunt and her friends. They all grinned and nodded. I nodded to Zach and we walk down the hall a bit. He turned to face me and started to talk

"Look about earlier sometimes Grant doesn't think before he talks and you aren't meant to know about that and" I cut him off

"You're not denying it." it was a statement

"I try to make habit of not lying when I don't have to." He replied. And that's when I realised not only had he fallen for me but I had fallen for him. I made a spilt second decision. I leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" I said as I pulled away to go join the others. As I walked away I called over my shoulder

"Oh and Zach this time don't be a jerk." He smirked at me as his friends went over to him. as I reached mine Abby gave me a look that screamed payback time.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. But here it is. I hope you like it. It could probably have been longer I was just having so much trouble with writing it but I decided that I needed to just get it out so I would stop trying to perfect it. Anyways let me know what you think. **

**Love ChameleonRose **


End file.
